A New Beginning
by blackeningmidnight
Summary: Levi and Cath have just finished reading the eight book in the Simon Snow series. Discussion ensues. These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.


His mouth hangs slightly open, I'm not sure it's in shock or anything too worrying, I feel a slight blush spread across my cheeks as I realise I am paying more attention to his reaction than my own. Little inaudible sounds leave his mouth, the sounds show that he's trying to convey his thoughts into words, with little success.

I feel the same way really; while I wanted Gemma T. Leslie to agree with me and finally match Baz and Simon together (as they were meant to be), I think I always knew it wasn't going to happen and her words were better than I expected, they came closer than I expect them to in her world and that gives me an almost smug sense of satisfaction.

"What about Penelope? Why doesn't she get the happy ending? Baz and Simon are on decent terms (that's got to make you happy) and then Baz is still chasing Agatha, but what about Penelope? Why doesn't she even get a mention, Cath? She's underappreciated and you know it, sweetheart." He pouts when he finishes his little argument. I lean over and kiss him softly, our lips moulding into one, just as I would have written Baz and Simon's and I don't even feel like it's a cheesy statement to make anymore, it's perfect.

"I know, but I'm sure she gets a happy ending, it's just not mentioned." That's almost better than it being mentioned, it's open to be invented. With Baz and Simon there is a definitive outcome although I much prefer the ending of Carry On to the one of the actual book. "She's a strong character even if it isn't made the most obvious point in the storyline. I'm sure we can find some fan fiction that gives you you're ending. I can read it to you, if you want?" His eyes light up, in a way I don't think he is aware of, managing to actual beat the smile to conveying his emotion of glee.

My phone lights up, I'd turned the ringer off to read to Levi uninterrupted and was quite happy we'd got the end before it rang, I look at the screen and it tells me that it's Wren.

"Wren?" he asks, but he already knows the answer, no-one else but Dad rings me and he's at work at this time so it's unlikely to be him. I nod before answering the phone, not moving from my position in his arms.

"Hello?" I smile down the phone.

"Hi Wren." Levi laughs, speaking over Wren's own 'hello'. It doesn't matter and I know she won't be offended to have been interrupted.

"Have you finished it yet?" she practically shouts down the phone.

"Yeah, we just finished it. I have to say I still think she's wrong, Gemma T. Leslie I mean, they should be together, and she's ignoring the blatant chemistry that she created between them." I answer, knowing full well that she is only going to agree with me, on this we share the same opinion.

"At least she didn't kill Baz, like you intended to do."

"Wren what is your view, I am still rather put out by the fact that Penelope's ending is not covered? She is a brave member of the team and deserves to have her ending set in stone by her creator. It is an injustice that her ending has not been addressed. Do you agree?" Levi takes my phone taking over the conversation, I can't but inwardly squeal at how much of a fan boy he is, it makes me feel normal and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone to share the story with that isn't my sister, whilst I love Wren I want someone from outside our household to support my rather special connection with Simon Snow.

"Yes Levi, it is a great injustice, she's just an undervalued character I'm afraid, you are one of the few fans who wants the whole story to be focused on her, most people favour the dashing hero but not you." She laughs, I can't help but be thankful at this moment that things are so much better between us now, we are back to being close and she even has this amazing relationship with Levi, and completely platonic (not that I doubt Levi at all).

"Thank you!" he practically shouts, giving me a teasing look that suggests I should be as supportive as my sister but I know he's only joking he doesn't compare us and if he did I'm certain he'd always find some way for me to be better than Wren.

"So when are we starting the next one? I was thinking an in depth look at how the ending was a cover up and someone was nearby so they had to pretend that they weren't madly in love with each other."

"Or you could write something about Penelope? Come on sweetheart, you haven't written anything about Penelope, she deserves some of your limelight too." I laugh at the same time as Wren's laugh echoes down the phone, laughing in a slight canon.

"I haven't decided, I thought my two betas could help me to decide, what do you think you guys up for the job?" I reply, smiling softly, not anything like the way Levi smiles but in my own special way that makes him squeeze me closer.

"I am if you'll have me." Wren responds and Levi just nods gently which I can feel through his embrace.

"Okay then, let the fan fiction begin."


End file.
